


Pouvoir et trahisons.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [24]
Category: 14th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, Les Rois maudits | The Accursed Kings Series - Maurice Druon, Medieval Times - Fandom
Genre: 14th Century, Adultery, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Amorality, Ancient History, Artois - Freeform, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Castles, Character Death, Cheese, Drabble, Exile, F/F, F/M, Femslash, French History, Gen, Hatred, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Home, Homecoming, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Introspection, Leaving Home, No Incest, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Rancour, Returning Home, Rivalry, Spoilers, Strangulation, défi bibliothèque de fictions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Les Rois Maudits] : Drabbles et OS sur plusieurs personnages de la saga. Textes qui seront canons ou non.





	1. Géant

Le comte Robert d’Artois avait un physique de géant.

 

C’était une force de la nature.

 

Il était cela, et bien d’autres choses.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pour Mahaut d’Artois, il était son impertinent neveu, qui brillait non pas par son intelligence, mais par sa force physique et par sa fourberie, celui qui tenta toute sa vie de la déposséder de son cher comté et qui n’y parvint jamais.

 

Celui qui fut le seul adversaire à sa taille, le seul à pouvoir lutter à armes égales contre elle.

 

Et il est celui qui la fit tuer, également.

 

Il est celui qu’elle a haït, qu’elle a craint, qu’elle a combattu, et qu’elle a vaincu, aussi, et ce par delà la mort, puisque jamais Robert ne parvint à récupérer l’Artois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pour Isabelle, la louve de France, il est celui qu’elle aurait pu aimer, bien avant Roger Mortimer, il est celui qui aurait pu réchauffer son lit avec son corps puissant, pendant que son époux à elle partait fricoter avec Hugues Le Despenser.

 

Il est celui qui lui a offert la vengeance contre ses belles-sœurs sur un plateau, celui qui l’a comprise mieux que personne, celui qui l’a sauvée de son époux Edward II, qui voulait la faire occire, et ce alors que Charles, son propre frère, roi de France, hésitait à la faire secourir.

 

Il est celui qui s’est battu pour elle, pour des raisons personnelles et égoïstes, certes, mais elle ne l’a jamais oublié.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pour Béatrice d’Hirson, il est celui qui l’a perdue.

 

L’homme qu’elle a aimé, trop aimé, avec son corps autant qu’avec son âme (contrairement à d’habitude), celui pour qui elle a menti, trahi, volé, _tué_.

 

Celui pour qui elle a tout sacrifié et qui ne lui a jamais rien donné en retour.

 

Il est celui qui lui a fait des promesses qu’il n’a jamais tenues, celui qui s’est servi d’elle sans vergogne, celui qui l’a serrée dans ses bras en lui jurant qu’il l’aimait (ou peut-être se l’est-elle imaginé, ça aussi), celui qui l’a utilisée sans remords.

 

Il est celui qui l’a tuée quand elle a fini par le trahir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Pour Marguerite de Bourgogne, Robert d’Artois est ironiquement à la fois son bourreau et son sauveur. Il est celui qui l’a envoyée à Château Gaillard, et il est celui qui aurait pu l’en tirer, _en vie_ , si elle n’avait pas tant lutté et protesté, et si Enguerrand de Marigny n’avait pas fait en sorte que sa lettre ne se perde.

 

Il est celui qu’elle aussi aurait pu aimer, et qui aurait pu l’aimer, si elle n’en avait pas décidé autrement.

 

En fait, il est celui qui l’a sans doute le plus aimé.

 

Il est également celui qui l’a trahie, elle aussi.

 

Comme il a trahi toutes les autres.

 

Il l’a tuée, comme il a tué Mahaut et Béatrice.

 

La première par le poison, la deuxième dans d’atroces souffrances.

 

Et elle, Marguerite, par strangulation.

 

Sans oublier les guerres et les pillages, ainsi que les viols, dans sa reconquête de l’Artois, toutes ces vies qu’il a brisées sans aucun remords.

 

Sans oublier sa femme Jeanne, morte en prison pour avoir voulu le suivre dans sa folle quête.

 

Robert d’Artois est semblable par son physique au géant ou à l’ogre des contes.

 

Et il est tout aussi meurtrier que lui.

 


	2. Et plus encore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Les Rois Maudits T.1] : “Et, alors qu’elle voyait son ancienne amante être emmenée au bûcher, Isabelle réalisa soudain qu’elle aurait voulu avoir bien plus.” UA où Isabelle et Marguerite sont amantes, et où celle-ci est exécutée pour adultère, tandis qu’Isabelle est renvoyée en Angleterre. Et c’est historiquement inexacte ! Isabelle de France/Marguerite de Bourgogne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Plus". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND’A : Oui, Marguerite et Isabelle sont sans doute toutes les deux OOC. Et oui, ce ship est chelou. Tout ce que j’aime quoi !

Elles auraient dû être plus prudentes.

 

Elles auraient dû voir venir la trahison de Robert d’Artois.

 

Elles auraient dû comprendre que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, aussi _heureux_ pour elles, surtout pour elles deux qui étaient reines (ou destinées à l’être), elles _qui n’étaient pas faites pour être heureuses_ , elles auraient dû savoir que cela ne pourrait _jamais_ bien se terminer.

 

Elles auraient dû savoir que l’amour n’était pas fait pour elles.

 

Elles avaient joué, et elles avaient perdu.

 

Et, alors qu’elle voyait son ancienne amante être emmenée au bûcher, Isabelle réalisa soudain qu’elle aurait voulu avoir bien plus.

 

_§§§§_

 

A vrai dire, leurs premiers échanges n’avaient pas été des plus cordiaux.

 

Elles se respectaient l’une l’autre, c’est vrai : Marguerite était l’épouse de Louis, et Isabelle sa sœur, cela aurait dû leur permettre de bien s’entendre, pas vrai ?

 

Et pourtant, Isabelle haïssait Marguerite pour cette grande liberté d’esprit et d’action, elle la haïssait parce qu’elle la jalousait d’être aussi libre.

 

Et pour une autre raison.

 

Il se chuchotait dans le château que la future reine de France avait (au nez et à la barbe du roi et de son fils), non pas des amants (ce qui aurait pu être acceptable, tant que cela restait caché), mais des _amantes_  !

 

Ce qui était en quelque sorte bien plus scandaleux, mais aussi moins néfaste pour le royaume, puisque la jeune femme ne risquait en aucun cas de tomber enceinte.

 

Et Isabelle s’était sentie _jalouse_.

 

Jalouse de Marguerite ou de ces femmes avec qui elle couchait, cela, elle n’en savait rien encore, mais le fait est qu’elle ne le supportait pas.

 

Elle était mariée avec un homme qui préférait les hommes, et elle n’avait pas droit au bonheur, alors _pourquoi_ Marguerite pourrait-elle y avoir droit ?

 

Ainsi, elle s’était décidée à confronter l’adultère en face à face.

 

Des hurlements, une dispute, une discussion, un baiser et une nuit plus tard, elles étaient amantes, et se promettaient de se revoir dès le prochain voyage d’Isabelle en France.

 

_§§§§_

 

Isabelle était tombée amoureuse de Marguerite sans même s’en rendre compte.

 

La jeune bourguignonne était magnétique, ensorcelante, magnifique, et la reine d’Angleterre était tombée dans son piège sans même s’en rendre compte.

 

Sans même vouloir s’en échapper.

 

Elles avaient été réellement heureuses, pendant un temps.

 

Et puis il avait fallu que Robert s’en mêle.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elles sont là, dans le lit qu’elles partagent quand Louis est absent, qu’Isabelle est en France et qu’elles ont toute la nuit devant elle.

 

Elles sont nues, et elles ne sont pas seules.

 

Devant elles se tient Robert, victorieux, Robert le traître, le menteur, le tricheur, et Marguerite se souvient des mises en garde de sa tante Mahaut contre lui, et elle comprend à quel point elle a eu tort de lui faire confiance.

 

Elle voudrait lui sauter à la gorge, et la lui arracher directement avec les dents, si jamais cela lui était possible.

 

Il y a le roi aussi, Philippe le Bel, le roi de fer, qu’elle craint autant qu’elle hait. Il la regarde avec stupeur, et Marguerite ne peut s’empêcher de soutenir son regard, de le faire avec fierté, presque avec arrogance.

 

Quant à Louis…

 

 _Pauvre_ _Louis_.

 

Oh, comme elle le hait, comme elle le méprise, lui qu’elle n’a jamais aimé, jamais _désiré_ , qui lui a fait un enfant contre son gré et qu’elle n’a jamais aimé non plus, à cause de son père.

 

Il les regarde avec de la fureur et de la haine dans le regard, et elle ne sait pas si cette haine est dirigée contre elle ou contre Isabelle.

 

Isabelle, sa sœur, qui trompe son mari avec la femme de son frère, Isabelle, qui se tient droite et digne, malgré sa supposée honte et malgré sa nudité, aussi forte que son père qui toujours reste de glace, et Marguerite ne l’en aime et ne l’en admire qu’encore plus alors qu’elle la voit ainsi.

 

Elles n’ont même pas le temps de protester ou d’avoir peur qu’on les emmène.

 

Elles n’ont pas non plus le temps de se dire une dernière fois « Je t’aime », si ce n’est en silence, avec leurs yeux.

 

C’est la dernière fois qu’elles se voient d’aussi près.

 

_§§§§_

 

Son père la regarde avec du dégoût dans les yeux.

 

Il lui parle, parle de honte, de déshonneur, et elle, elle sourit.

 

« Oui père, vous avez raison, clame-t-elle d’une voix tranquille. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je m’en moque. »

 

Il la regarde à nouveau, et elle sent qu’il ne la reconnaît plus.

 

_§§§§_

 

La sentence tombe rapidement.

 

Pour Marguerite, ce sera la mort.

 

Isabelle, quant à elle, rentrera chez elle, en Angleterre, auprès de son débauché de mari.

 

Elle est reine après tout, et ce serait faute que d’exécuter la reine d’Angleterre pour un motif pareil.

 

Alors, oui, elle va partir, encore en vie.

 

Enfin, après avoir vu Marguerite brûler, bien sûr.

 

§§§§

 

A aucun moment elle ne détourne les yeux.

 

Même si elle veut hurler, elle ne le fait pas, elle ne pleure pas, et elle _regarde_.

 

(Marguerite hurle à sa place.)

 

Elle voit les flammes, et ne montre aucunement à quel point ce spectacle la répugne.

 

Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne souffre pas.

 

Intérieurement, elle hurle.

 

Et son cœur saigne.

 

Marguerite brûle, et elle, elle se sent mourir.

 

 _Je t’aime Marguerite_.

 

 _Adieu_.


	3. Dissemblables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Les Rois Maudits, T.1 & 3] : “Marguerite de Bourgogne s’est toujours rebellée contre lui et ne s’est jamais laissée soumettre. Clémence de Hongrie, c’est une autre histoire.” La relation de Louis X avec ses deux femmes successives. Louis X/Marguerite de Bourgogne. Louis X/Clémence de Hongrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Soumettre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Marguerite de Bourgogne s’est toujours rebellée contre lui et ne s’est jamais laissée soumettre.

 

Elle ne s’est jamais laissée faire par lui.

 

Clémence de Hongrie, c’est une autre histoire.

 

Marguerite a toujours été forte et puissante, ne lâchant jamais rien, et si cela n’avait pas été dirigé contre lui, peut-être l’aurait-il admirée pour cela.

 

Que ce soit au lit ou ailleurs ( _surtout_ au lit, en fait), elle a toujours réussi à lui faire comprendre, du temps où ils étaient mariés, que c’était elle qui commandait.

 

Et Louis, pauvre prince Louis, déjà si faible devant son père, comment aurait-il pu vaincre une femme comme ça ?

 

Clémence de Hongrie n’a jamais été faible, et elle aussi a su le faire céder, parfois, quand ça en valait vraiment la peine.

 

Sauf qu’elle n’utilisait pas les mêmes méthodes que Marguerite, et que contrairement à la princesse adultère, elle aimait réellement son sire.

 

Et jamais elle n’a tenté d’une quelconque manière de dominer son époux, elle a toujours été parfaitement docile face à lui quand il le voulait, se soumettant de bonne grâce à ses désirs.

 

Parce que c’était exactement ce qu’il voulait.

 

L’une brune, l’autre blonde.

 

L’une aussi féroce qu’une lionne, et l’autre douce comme un agneau.

 

Une qui était pleine de flammes, de fureur et de désir, n’aimant pas son mari et le trompant, l’effrayant, le faisant se sentir mal, plus qu’un moins que rien, et l’autre n’étant qu’amour, fidélité et modestie envers lui.

 

Une qui était libre et l’autre qui était heureuse et amoureuse.

 

Dissemblables en bien des manières, mais surtout dans la façon dont elles étaient en relation avec leur époux.

 


	4. Bonjour ma tante !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pré-tome 1] : « Robert d’Artois ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. Sa tante avait décidément des goûts culinaires bien particulier. » Par « courtoisie », Robert se rend chez sa tante pour dîner, et se demande si, à défaut de mourir d’empoisonnement, il ne va pas plutôt mourir d’une intoxication alimentaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Camembert". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND’A : Je ne sais absolument pas si Robert aime ou non le camembert, disons que c’est juste pour correspondre au thème. Et disons que non.

Depuis qu’il avait perdu son procès, Robert enrageait.

 

Il bouillonnait littéralement, avait envie de hurler, de tout casser autour de lui.

 

Cependant, il avait un plan, qui consistait à dénoncer ses « chères » cousines, les épouses des princes, ces _putains_ qu’il haïssait tellement, presque autant qu’il haïssait sa tante Mahaut, parce qu’elles, elles avaient _tout_ , et que lui n’avait rien.

 

D’ici une semaine, il se rendrait en Angleterre, et irait voir cette chère Isabelle, qui était au moins aussi malheureuse, et à eux deux, ils changeraient enfin leur destin.

 

Mais pour faire cela, il se devait de donner le change auprès de sa tante Mahaut, qu’il respectait autant qu’il méprisait, parce qu’elle était la seule à réussir à lui tenir tête (en dehors de Marguerite, peut-être), et de ce fait, il s’était décidé à se rendre chez elle pour... dîner.

 

Et cela, même si cela ne le réjouissait en aucun cas.

 

Tout ce qu’il espérait, c’est qu’il ne trouverait rien de « spécial » dans son plat.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Bonjour ma tante ! Lança-t-il alors qu’il entrait dans la salle où celle-ci se restaurait, cachant sa colère et sa rancœur derrière un sourire policé magistralement exécuté. »

 

Celle-ci ne lui répondit même pas, la bouche déjà pleine de nourriture, se contentant de hocher la tête.

 

« Que je suis aise de me trouver ici ! Mentit-il avec une aisance qu’il avait fini par gagner après des années passées à la cour, des années de manigances, de mensonges, de trahisons et d’entourloupes diverses et variées. »

 

Continuant de manger, Mahaut se contenta de lui adresser un sourire ironique, n’étant pas le moins du monde dupe face au boniment de son neveu, jouant à ce jeu au moins aussi bien, voire peut-être même mieux que lui, après des années de pratique.

 

Oh oui, elle souriait maintenant cette garce, encore, mais bientôt, elle couinerait, cette chienne, face à la déchéance de ses filles dévergondées, elle y serait bien obligée, il se le jurait...

 

Avalant ce qui restait encore dans sa bouche, Mahaut finit par s’adresser à celui qu’elle aussi haïssait tant.

 

« Dis-moi Robert... Que fais-tu donc ici ? Viens-tu encore me menacer de me reprendre _mon_ comté ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié que le roi a tranché en _ma_ faveur ? »

 

Ne pouvant se retenir, il lui adressa un regard empli de haine, qu’elle ne remarqua même pas, alors qu’elle buvait le reste de son verre de vin.

 

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ce qui n’était qu’une pure provocation de sa part, et il finit par s’installer, avant de jeter un regard circonspect sur les victuailles entassées sur la table.

 

Il y avait de tout : du vin, de la viande, des rôtis, des légumes, du pain, des fruits et du fromage aussi, notamment... du camembert.

 

Ah !

 

D’accord...

 

Robert d’Artois ne put s’empêcher de grimacer.

 

Sa tante avait décidément des goûts culinaires bien particulier.

 

Sans compter le fait que le fromage en question avait vraiment une drôle de tête...

 

« Dites-moi ma tante, je voudrais savoir... Êtes-vous sûr de la... fraîcheur de vos produits ? Ne tenteriez-vous pas de m’enherber ainsi et de tenter de vous débarrasser de moi ?

 

Mahaut, dévorant toujours ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, se mit à éclater de rire.

 

\- Tu crois cela ? Il n’y a aucun risque... Tu peux y aller mon neveu, je ne vais pas tenter de te tuer avec ça... »

 

Le jeune homme se força à sourire.

 

_Non, en effet._

 

 _Parce que c’est moi qui vous tuerais, ma tante_.

 

Il se révéla plus tard qu’il avait eu raison.


	5. Gâchis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tome 2] : « Robert aimerait pouvoir s’excuser auprès de Marguerite, mais il ne sait pas lui-même si elle peut encore le croire. Lui-même ne sait pas s’il peut croire en sa propre sincérité. Pas après ce qu’il a fait. » Robert/Marguerite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pardon". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

La nouvelle l’avait tout bonnement anéanti.

 

 _Elle avait déjà écrit la lettre_  !

 

Et celle-ci avait déjà été envoyée, _des mois plus tôt_!

 

Comment cela était-il _possible_ , et comment avait-il pu _ne pas_ être au courant ?

 

La réponse était simple.

 

La faute à un serviteur trop zélé et fidèle à Enguerrand de Marigny plutôt qu’au roi qu’il était censé servir !

 

Robert sentit toute l’injustice de la situation lui tomber dessus, d’un seul coup, avec la même force et le même poids que l’aurait fait un mur de brique.

 

Non, ce n’était pas possible.

 

Cela ne pouvait _pas_ se terminer comme ça, pas après tout ces mois de bataille contre la belle Marguerite (toujours aussi belle malgré son séjour en prison, mais beaucoup moins fière, moins forte, moins hargneuse, _moins combattante_ , chose facilement compréhensible, et Robert regrettait la mort de cette flamme qui autrefois brillait toujours en elle et qui le fascinait tellement), non, cela n’était pas _juste_.

 

(Et il s’y connaissait, en matière d’injustice, pour en avoir subies et en avoir fait subir tellement à d’autres, Marguerite incluse.)

 

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut que dire, et, voulant dissimuler son trouble, il évita de regarder la prisonnière, qui commença alors à le bombarder de questions, et il comprit rapidement avec effroi que _tout était déjà fini_.

 

Il était déjà trop tard pour elle.

 

Louis la voulait morte, à cause de son action et celle de Charles de Valois, et il lui était impossible de seulement _vouloir_ revenir en arrière.

 

Sans oublier le fait que, simplement en la regardant, on pouvait constater une chose évidente : elle était mourante, et même en la faisant sortir, cela n’y ferait rien, cela ne la sauverait pas.

 

Elle allait mourir.

 

Son cœur se serra, parce qu’il savait que c’était _de sa faute_ , et Robert d’Artois avait beau ne pas avoir un cœur tendre, et ne ressentir que très peu souvent la compassion, il n’était pas un monstre non plus, et le sort de sa cousine lui faisait légitimement _mal_.

 

Robert aimerait pouvoir s’excuser auprès de Marguerite, mais il ne sait pas lui-même si elle peut encore le croire.

 

Lui-même ne sait pas s’il peut croire en sa propre sincérité.

 

Pas après ce qu’il a fait.

 

Il est celui qui a tout déclenché, et peut-être que cela ne serait que trop hypocrite de sa part s’il prétendait _que ce n’est en aucun cas ce qu’il voulait_.

 

Il a sacrifié sa propre cousine sur l’autel de ses ambitions et de ses propres intérêts, et même la certitude qu’il a fait cela _seulement pour l’Artois_ ne lui suffit pas pour réussir à croire que ce qu’il a fait n’est pas le moins du monde _affreux_.

 

Elle tousse, crache même un peu de sang, et le pire dans l’histoire, c’est qu’elle pense _qu’elle peut encore être sauvée_.

 

Robert avala sa salive avec difficulté, avant de fermer les yeux, acceptant déjà le futur sort de Marguerite.

 

Même si ça lui crevait le cœur.

 

« Dites-moi, Robert... Lui demanda la jeune femme, la reine déchue, celle qui avait déjà tout perdu, y compris sa propre vie, et qui semblait ne pas encore le savoir, si ce n’est inconsciemment, est-ce que... est-ce que vous m’avez vraiment aimée ? »

 

Peut-être qu’une part d’elle-même qu’elle se refusait encore d’écouter savait _déjà_ qu’il était trop tard.

 

Peut-être qu’elle savait que c’était un adieu définitif, et sans retour.

 

Robert se força à sourire.

 

Oui, bien sûr que oui, il l’avait aimée, l’avait voulue pour amante, l’avait _désirée_.

 

Si cela n’avait pas été le cas, est-ce qu’il se serait à ce point acharné à essayer de la détruire ?

 

Maintenant que c’était réussi, il n’arrivait à rien ressentir d’autre que de l’amertume face à un tel désastre, un tel _gâchis_.

 

Oui, il avait gagné, c’est vrai.

 

Mais à quel prix ?

 

 _Celui de sa vie,_ lui susurra doucement sa conscience, qu’il écoutait si peu, d’ordinaire.

 

Et elle avait _raison_.

 

Est-ce que ça en valait la peine, est-ce que l’Artois en valait la peine, méritait qu’elle meurt ?

 

Il aimait à croire que oui.

 

« Oui, ma cousine, murmura-t-il d’un ton douloureux, le cachant du mieux possible. C’est vrai... Je vous ai bien aimée. »

 

Elle se mit à sourire, et malgré sa déchéance évidente, Robert eut soudainement envie de l’embrasser.

 

Sauf qu’il était trop tard.

 

Qu’ils n’avaient plus le temps.

 

Durant quelques secondes, il la revit telle qu’elle était autrefois, belle, forte, libre, fière.

 

 _Inaccessible_.

 

Mais l’illusion se dissipa vite, et il sentit son cœur à nouveau lui faire mal en voyant celle qu’elle était devenue.

 

« Merci Robert. »

 

Elle remerciait son bourreau, sans même le savoir, et si Robert avait été moins lâche et aussi moins désireux de ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement pendant le temps qu’il lui restait à vivre, il lui aurait sûrement dit la vérité quant à son emprisonnement, il lui aurait dit qu’il était le responsable, et qu’elle allait mourir à cause d’une _erreur absurde_.

 

Il se tut, lui souriant à la place pour la dernière fois.

 

« Adieu Marguerite. »

 

Ne pouvant s’en empêcher, ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser totalement ainsi, sans une dernière preuve d’amour, il se pencha sur elle pour l’embrasser, et cette fois-ci, elle ne se débattit pas, et il eut la certitude pleine et complète qu’elle et lui auraient pu être un couple magnifique.

 

Si seulement elle l’avait voulu...

 

Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

 

Alors qu’il la laissait là, étendue sur son lit, sans forces, sans défense, sans plus rien à quoi se rattacher, il croisa son regard une dernière fois, et une dernière lueur de défi et de courage y brillait.

 

Il comprit alors avec certitude qu’elle _savait_.

 

Quand il comprit que Lormet avait fait ce qu’il avait à faire, il n’en ressentit aucune satisfaction.

 

_§§§§_

 

Des années plus tard, alors qu’il se sentait mourir, transpercé par cette foutue flèche, à Calais, et que le délire s’emparait de lui, sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour Marguerite de Bourgogne.

 

_Pardon Marguerite._

 

_Je suis tellement désolé._

 

_J’aurais aimé agir autrement, être quelqu'un de meilleur._

 

_Pardonne-moi, je t’en supplie._

 

 

 

 


	6. Méfiance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pré-Tome 1] : « Son neveu commençait à faire des progrès. Et Mahaut n’aimait pas ça. Ça lui faisait terriblement peur. » Robert/Mahaut plus ou moins suggéré et donc subtexte incestueux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Progrès". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Texte écrit en décalé par rapport à la nuit.
> 
> ND’A : Se passe en 1302, après la mort du père de Robert et juste avant celle de son grand-père. Robert a quinze ans et Mahaut a... trente-deux ans. Se passe avant qu’ils ne commencent à s’écharper pour la possession de l’Artois, mais Mahaut se méfie déjà de son neveu. 
> 
> Le château d’Oisy est normalement un château du comté d’Artois, mais je m’excuse par avance si je me suis plantée quelque part. Je ne suis pas suffisamment calée sur cette période de l’Histoire, ce qui fait que cela ne sera peut-être pas entièrement correcte historiquement parlant.

Mahaut frissonna face à l’assaut violent du vent glacial de janvier sur son visage.

 

Pourquoi, par Dieu, avait-elle donc accepté de venir ici au juste ?

 

La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil au château d’Oisy qui la surplombait elle et son mari Othon, et elle recommença à marcher.

 

Son père les avait invités, elle et son époux, à faire un petit séjour ici, et elle n’avait accepté qu’à contrecœur.

 

Cela faisait désormais presque quatre ans que son frère Robert était mort, et cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal de revenir dans ce lieu qui avait bercé son enfance, dans ce château si froid où elle et son frère avaient coulé des jours heureux, autrefois.

 

Et puis, il avait fallu grandir...

 

Alors qu’elle entrait dans l’immense château, Mahaut eut le déplaisir de voir que son neveu Robert était également présent.

 

Elle salua rapidement son père, alors qu’Othon en faisait de même, avant de reposer son regard sur ce jeune homme déjà beaucoup trop grand et trop fort pour son âge.

 

Elle n’avait jamais aimé ce gamin.

 

Il ressemblait trop à son père, et il _lui_ ressemblait trop _à elle_.

 

Non, c’était bien la vérité, _elle ne l’aimait pas_.

 

Le jeune adolescent de quinze ans, pas encore devenu le jeune homme cynique et aigri qu’il deviendrait plus tard, quand il verrait son comté lui échapper de plus en plus, quand il verrait ses efforts n’être qu’inutiles,fit une révérence exagérément révérencieuse à sa jeune tante, lui adressant un immense sourire.

 

« Bonjour ma tante ! Lança-t-il d’une voix tonitruante, la voix d’un ogre, joyeuse, certes, mais aussi forte et terrifiante, et Mahaut ne put s’empêcher de frissonner involontairement. »

 

Peut-être parce que c’était déjà un aperçu de celui qu’il deviendrait plus tard.

 

Peut-être parce qu’elle voyait déjà se profiler derrière l’enfant joyeux l’homme terrifiant qu’elle créerait un jour.

 

Toujours est-il que quelque chose en lui lui déplaisait tout à fait.

 

Tout cela, son attitude, aurait pu la faire sourire, il est vrai.

 

Mais il était loin le temps de l’insouciance, ou elle pouvait encore rire avec son frère.

 

Maintenant, son frère était _mort_ , et ce neveu qu’elle voyait à présent devant elle le lui rappelait _à_ _chaque_ _instant_.

 

Ce neveu qui lui faisait déjà tellement peur.

 

Robert grandissait, apprenait peu à peu à se battre, à manipuler, à _comploter,_ à charmer et à embobiner les gens.

 

Il devenait comme elle, en somme.

 

Son neveu commençait à faire des progrès.

 

Et Mahaut n’aimait pas ça.

 

Ça lui faisait terriblement peur.

 

Elle le regarda plus attentivement, et se força à sourire, un sourire déjà trop faux et figé après des années à devoir sourire poliment devant les nobles du comté d’Artois ou du royaume de France, et ce même si elle n’en pensait pas moins.

 

« Bonjour mon cher neveu.

 

\- Oh, ma tante, que je suis aise de vous revoir ! »

 

Son sourire charmeur aurait pu peut-être avoir de l’effet sur elle, avant, quand elle était encore une jeune jouvencelle ne connaissant rien de la vie, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de choses, et tout ce qu’il parvint à tirer d’elle, ce fut un sourire vaguement mais malgré tout sincèrement amusé.

 

Oh que oui, son neveu promettait.

 

Si elle mettait de côté le fait qu’avec son caractère bien trop proche du sien, ils risquaient de s’opposer, à être trop semblables, elle devait être admettre être assez admirative de ce que son neveu était en train de devenir.

 

Le digne fils de son père, et son digne neveu.

 

Ah, si il n’avait pas été son neveu (ou plutôt, et si elle n’avait pas été mariée, vue les pratiques de certaines familles qui n’étaient pas trop regardantes quand aux unions incestueuses...), se surprit-elle à souhaiter.

 

Parce qu’elle sentait déjà, inconsciemment, qu’ils étaient tout deux voués à se haïr et à se détruire, un jour.

 

Elle espérait de tout cœur que cela arriverait le plus tard possible, parce qu’elle n’était pas sure de l’emporter.


	7. À moi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pré-tome 1] : Robert retourne en Artois pour la première fois depuis des années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passe en 1314, avant l’affaire de la tour de Nesle.
> 
> Réponse au défi n° 37 de la Bibliothèques de Fiction : « Votre personnage revient dans un lieu où il a habité, dix ans après l'avoir quitté. Quels sont ses sentiments à la vue de tout ses souvenirs ? A vous de choisir. Vous devrez placer les mots "vert", "eau" et "silence". 100 mots minimum. »

Robert avait peut-être perdu son procès, mais il se le jurait, il n’avait pas perdu l’Artois pour autant.

 

Cela faisait cinq ans déjà, cinq longues années qu’il avait perdu son procès contre sa tante, contre Mahaut la perfide.

 

Mahaut la truie, comme il aimait souvent la nommer.

 

Mais elle ne l’emporterait pas au paradis, cela, il se le jurait.

 

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit soudain à sourire.

 

L’Artois.

 

Son _pays_ , son monde, son univers.

 

À lui.

 

 _À moi_!

 

Enfin il était revenu _chez lui_.

 

 _À la maison_.

 

Après dix ans sans y avoir posé les pieds.

 

Il savoura pendant quelques secondes le silence qui avait pris place, silence seulement rompu par le bruit de l’eau de la rivière, qui était entourée par les verts pâturages de l’Artois.

 

« Mon seigneur, lui demanda Lormet avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix, qu’il dissimulait mal, quand partons-nous ? »

 

Son serviteur paraissait clairement être effrayé, ce qui n’était pas courant, et Robert ne put s’empêcher de s’en amuser.

 

Il était de retour en Artois, enfin, et ce n’était pas _maintenant_ qu’il allait en repartir.

 

Qu’on le laisse un tant soit peu profiter de _ses terres_ , au moins pendant un petit moment !

 

Le jeune homme qui n’avait même pas encore trente ans éclata alors de rire.

 

« Qu’as-tu donc mon bon Lormet ? De quoi as-tu si peur au point que tu en trembles d’épouvante sans même pouvoir t’en empêcher ? Ce n’est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes. Sont-ce les agents de Mahaut qui t’effraient à ce point ? À ce sujet, tu n’as pas à t’en faire, même si j’ai perdu mon procès, que diable, je ne suis pas interdit de séjour en Artois, que je sache ! À moins, j’y pense, qu’on ne m’ait point prévenu... S’exclama-t-il avec théâtralité et avec une fausse candeur.

 

\- Certes, mon seigneur, fit Lormet, essayant de sourire et de se rassurer en même temps. Certes, mais... Il n’empêche que je ne suis pas rassuré. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que nous ne sommes en aucun cas les bienvenus en Artois. Cet endroit, ces terres... Elles ne sont plus à vous. »

 

S’il n’avait pas cru risquer de provoquer le courroux du belliqueux jeune homme, il aurait très certainement ajouté qu’en réalité, l’Artois n’avait _jamais_ été à lui.

 

Robert soupira.

 

« Tu as raison, Lormet, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. À cause des manigances de Mahaut la gueuse, qui a marié ses filles et nièces, ces _putains_ , aux princes de France, elle a la voix du roi de son côté, et je ne peux rien faire contre elle... Pour l’instant, en tout cas.

 

Il regarda devant lui, les blés, l’herbe, son château, toute cette terre qui était sienne, qui aurait _dû_ être sienne.

 

Le retour sur sa terre natale avait fait plus de mal que de bien sur son cœur meurtri, en fin de compte, et tout cela lui _manquait_ , et sa haine contre Mahaut ne fit que grandir de plus belle.

 

Sa haine contre celle qui l’avait spolié de ses droits légitimes, sans avoir subi aucune conséquences quand à ce qu’elle avait fait, quant à son _crime_.

 

Il la ferait _payer_.

 

Oui, un jour, tout cela serait à lui.

 

\- Mais, continua-t-il, crois-moi, Lormet. Un jour, je reviendrais ici, et ces terres, hé bien... Elles seront _miennes_. À nouveau. C’ est ce qui doit être, et c’est ce qui sera. Je le jure !

 

\- J’en suis sûr monsieur, l’approuva Lormet. J’en suis sûr. »

 

Cela ne changeait rien au fait que, pour l’instant, il n’en était rien.

 

 


	8. Encore, et encore, et encore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tomes 1 à 6] : La mort des derniers rois capétiens, de Philippe le Bel à Charles le Bel. Louis X/Clémence de Hongrie. Philippe V/Jeanne II de Bourgogne. Charles IV le Bel/Jeanne d’Évreux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce texte est une réponse au défi n°35 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : « Vous devrez écrire un texte qui répond au titre suivant "Le roi est mort". Vous devrez également placer les mots "féroce", "envie" et "gagner". »

Dans le froid glacial de la nuit, Louis X, dit le Hutin, tremble.

 

De froid, certes, mais aussi de peur.

 

Son père est mort.

 

Mais, aujourd’hui, il ne vient pas seulement de perdre son père.

 

La France a aussi perdu un roi.

 

Le féroce roi Philippe IV le Bel vient de mourir.

 

Le roi est mort les yeux ouverts, le roi est mort, et quelque chose d’autre vient tout juste de s’éteindre avec lui, une certaine vision de la France et de la monarchie, que des vautours tels Robert d’Artois et Charles de Valois vont s’empresser de mettre en pièces.

 

Le roi de fer s’est éteint, et c’est à lui de prendre sa place, à lui de poursuivre son œuvre, et Louis doit admettre qu’il n’est pas sûr d’avoir vraiment envie de le faire, il ne sait même pas non plus s’il peut seulement _y arriver_.

 

Il est faible, sans épouse, facilement manipulable, il a peur.

 

Et il est roi.

 

Il n’est pas son père, ne le sera jamais, et cette charge beaucoup trop lourde qui s’est abattue sur ses épaules semble déjà prête à le faire vaciller.

 

Le roi est mort.

 

Vive le roi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le roi est mort, encore, et l’enfer recommence.

 

Le roi est mort et la reine Clémence le pleure, et elle ne comprend pas.

 

Son époux bien-aimé vient tout juste de mourir, on dit qu’il a été empoisonné, _assassiné_ et _elle ne comprend pas_.

 

Si elle n’était pas à ce point aveuglée par l’amour, peut-être se souviendrait-elle du roi querelleur, violent et colérique qui lui a servit de mari ces derniers mois.

 

Peut-être comprendrait-elle la haine ressentie à l’égard de son mari, peut-être saurait-elle mieux pourquoi Mahaut d’Artois s’est montrée si aimable ces derniers temps, alors que Louis venait tout juste de rendre un jugement qui lui était défavorable.

 

Peut-être réaliserait-elle qu’elle avait participé à son insu à l’empoisonnement de son mari.

 

Mais Clémence, pauvre Clémence, naïve Clémence, douce Clémence, veuve désormais, et qui va bientôt perdre son fils aussi, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, ne peut pas comprendre la haine ou la colère.

 

Le roi est mort, elle a perdu son mari, et plus rien n’a de sens, si ce n’est son enfant à naître.

 

Il est le seul espoir qui lui reste, espoir qui sera bientôt étouffé, telle la flamme naissante d’une bougie.

 

Oui, pour elle, comme pour tant d’autres, l’espoir va d’ici peu mourir.

 

Le roi est mort, et bientôt, un autre va disparaître, un autre qui n’aura même pas eu seulement _le_ _temps_ de réellement l’être.

 

Le roi est mort.

 

Vive le roi.

 

_§§§§_

 

 _Ce n’était qu’un enfant_.

 

Voici ce que Clémence aurait voulu hurler, ce que Hugues de Bouville avait pensé, accablé, en comprenant le terrible dessein de Mahaut, ce que Béatrice avait balayé du revers de la main quand la comtesse avait montré quelques inquiétudes quand à ce monstrueux et meurtrier projet.

 

Un enfant au cœur de manigances politiques qui le dépassent, qu’il n’aurait pas pu comprendre, un enfant sacrifié pour qu’un autre homme puisse prendre sa place, pour le meilleur, avec un peu de chance.

 

Peut-être.

 

Aujourd’hui, Jean Ier le Posthume est mort, _le roi est mort_ , encore, le cœur de Clémence de Hongrie est brisé pour toujours, et Philippe de Poitiers a autant de sang sur les mains que Mahaut d’Artois.

 

Philippe de Poitiers devient Philippe V le Long, et il ne doit sa couronne qu’aux manigances de la comtesse d’Artois, il le sait lui-même, mais il a fait ça pour le plus grand bien, _pour le salut de la France_ , alors tant pis pour ses états d’âme.

 

Tant pis pour ses remords, tant pis si une femme innocente a perdu son fils tout aussi innocent, tant pis si pour faire plus tard le bien il a dû être complice d’un crime atroce.

 

Qu’importe si par son inaction, si en portant dans ses bras le petit roi et en ne faisant rien pour le sauver, en ne disant rien, il est désormais _impliqué_.

 

La France vaut bien ce sacrifice.

 

Le roi est mort et le roi est vivant, mais le roi n’est plus roi, Hugues de Bouville et Marie de Cressay ont un terrible secret à garder, parce que oui, le roi est sauvé, mais le roi ne peut plus être roi.

 

Si le roi est reconnu comme roi, alors le roi va mourir, parce que Mahaut ne laissera jamais la couronne échapper à son beau-fils.

 

Alors ils doivent se taire.

 

L’enfant royal est vivant, mais cela, personne ne le sait, en dehors de ceux qui l’ont sauvé.

 

Mais après tout, peu importe.

 

Le roi est mort, c’est ce que tout le monde a besoin de savoir.

 

Le roi est mort, et Mahaut d’Artois a _gagné_.

 

Pas pour longtemps.

 

Le roi est mort.

 

Vive le roi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le roi est mort et Jeanne II de Bourgogne se demande quand son cauchemar va enfin se terminer, se demande ce qu’elle a fait pour mériter ça, perdre son mari juste après l’avoir retrouvé, après seulement cinq ans de règne.

 

Elle se demande pourquoi la colère de Dieu s’est abattue sur elle, alors qu’elle était _innocente_.

 

Si elle savait tout les crimes dont sa mère s’est rendue coupable au cours des années, toutes ses manigances, tout ses complots, peut-être se dirait-elle que Dieu la punit elle et sa mère en même temps, en leur enlevant Philippe.

 

Peut-être que tout comme Clémence, si celle-ci en savait plus sur la nature humaine, elle comprendrait.

 

Peut-être que ce n’est que la loi du talion qui s’applique ainsi.

 

Après tout, en tuant le roi Louis X, Mahaut lui avait enlevé son mari, à elle, pauvre Clémence, pauvre reine qui n’avait rien demandé à personne.

 

Peut-être qu’il n’était que justice que Mahaut perde son roi, et que Jeanne perde également son mari.

 

Ou peut-être n’était-ce réellement qu’une injustice de plus, totalement incompréhensible.

 

Le roi est mort, et Mahaut enrage de voir tout ses plans tomber à l’eau, tandis que Robert exulte, tout comme Charles de Valois, parce que celui qui va le remplacer, Charles, dit l’Oison, est bien plus facile à manipuler que Philippe « Portes closes ».

 

Le roi est mort, et une femme a perdu son époux, mais ce n’est pas ce que l’Histoire retiendra.

 

Le roi est mort.

 

Vive le roi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un autre roi meurt, l’hécatombe continue, Charles IV le Bel disparaît lui aussi, dernier roi capétien, la boucle est finalement bouclée, et puisque la loi salique interdit à la fille de Jeanne d’Évreux de régner, hé bien la lignée ne peut que s’éteindre.

 

Les capétiens disparaissent pour de bon, les Valois prennent leur place, et le cycle continue.

 

Le roi est mort.

 

Vive le roi.

 

Cela ne change rien, et presque dix ans plus tard, alors que Robert se rend en Angleterre, il part pour allumer un brasier qui va durer plus de Cent Ans, tout cela pour des raisons personnelles.

 

Le roi est mort, et bientôt, deux autres rois vont s’affronter pour prendre sa place et être pour de bon véritablement légitimes.

 

Le roi est mort.

 

Vive le roi.


	9. Prisonnière volontaire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tome 6] : « C’était peut-être elle la sorcière, mais c’était bien lui qui l’avait ensorcelée. » Robert d’Artois/Béatrice d’Hirson.

Jamais Béatrice d’Hirson n’avait prévu de tomber amoureuse de Robert d’Artois.

 

Ce n’était qu’une mission, cela n’aurait pas dû être plus que cela, si ce n’est un moyen pour elle de se rapprocher de lui, pour à long terme le piéger, le faire perdre définitivement le comté d’Artois qu’il convoitait si fort.

 

Toute cette histoire n’avait commencé que comme un jeu, une distraction pour la distraire de son ennui, et l’éloigner un peu de Mahaut et de ses mauvais traitements.

 

«  _Excuse moi, mais tu le sais, des fois, j’ai la main leste... »_

 

_Tu parles._

 

_Vieille truie..._

 

Et peu à peu, sans même qu’elle s’en rende vraiment compte, les choses avaient basculé.

 

Et lentement, mais sûrement, tout avait changé.

 

C’était peut-être elle la sorcière, mais c’était bien lui qui l’avait ensorcelée.

 

Elle était tombée sous son charme, sous son emprise, et elle ne s’était rendue compte qu’elle était amoureuse qu’en réalisant qu’elle aurait pu sans problème assassiner de sang-froid Mahaut d’Artois s’il le lui demandait, en fait, elle l’aurait fait sans qu’il le demande.

 

Béatrice n’était pas habituée à tomber amoureuse, d’ordinaire, elle ne connaissait que le désir, mais Robert d’Artois avait réussi à la faire l’aimer.

 

Elle aurait dû être effrayée.

 

Le problème est qu’elle était bien trop heureuse pour réussir à avoir peur.

 

C’était ce qui, pour son propre malheur, causerait sa perte.

 

Le meurtre ne l’effrayait pas, c’était bien elle qui avait suggéré à Mahaut l’assassinat du petit roi, du pauvre Jean Ier le Posthume, avec Mahaut, elle était derrière la plupart des manigances qui avaient conduit le royaume à être à feu et à sang, de ce fait, assassiner Mahaut en l’empoisonnant fut pour elle un jeu d’enfant.

 

Tuer Mahaut fut facile.

 

Accepter d’attendre que Robert fasse d’elle une des dames d’atours de sa femme et qu’il la reconnaisse enfin pour ce qu’elle était, à savoir sa plus fidèle alliée fut impossible.

 

Béatrice ne connaissait pas non plus la patience, pas plus que Robert ne connaissait la reconnaissance, soit dit en passant.

 

Elle était restée avec lui par amour, par fidélité, elle avait menti, trahi, tué pour lui, et tout ça pour rien.

 

Autrefois prisonnière de son amour pour Robert, maintenant prisonnière de sa colère, elle se le jurait, plus jamais elle ne se laisserait être enfermée comme elle avait pu le faire un temps, enfermée dans cette prison dorée, attendant en vain des remerciements et une gratitude qui ne viendraient jamais, comme au temps où elle travaillait pour Mahaut d’Artois.

 

Robert d’Artois ou non, pair de France ou non, il allait apprendre qu’on ne jouait pas aussi impunément avec les sentiments d’une femme, surtout pas Béatrice d’Hirson, la sorcière de Mahaut, l’empoisonneuse.

 

 _La Béatrice_ , comme l’appelait autrefois Robert, quand ils étaient encore ennemis, et qu’il pensait qu’elle voulait l’ensorceler avec ses tours.

 

Elle l’avait dénoncé, lui et la Divion, pour faux et usages de faux, et s’était jurée que jamais il ne récupérerait son cher comté, qu’il semblait préférer à sa présence à elle ou à celle de sa femme, donnant presque l’impression qu’il était marié à celui-ci plutôt qu’à cette dernière, tant cette obsession était omniprésente et le dévorait.

 

Pour ce que ça avait changé de toute façon !

 

La Divion est relâchée au moins aussi rapidement qu’elle a été arrêtée et emprisonnée, et Béatrice le sait, elle n’aura pas sa vengeance.

 

Alors qu’elle sentait les mains de Lormet autour de son cou, elle comprit également qu’elle n’aurait pas non plus la vie sauve.


End file.
